Darkest Duels: Tetsuo vs Mewtwo
by Thaeonblade
Summary: Even as good constantly struggles against evil, the forces of darkness often clash with one another. Competing, scheming, dominating and destroying one another, their battle will never end until only one stands among them as the true master of evil. They stand within the shadows of our imagination, even inspiring fear and chaos in the real world. But who is the darkest deviant?
1. Prelude: The Combatants

**Darkest Duels of Death and Domination!**

Because we all have occasional bouts of lust for bloodshed and murder, I think that we oughta have a long-term tournament to appease this appetite as well as the appetites of other violence lovers out there.

These duels shall pit the most evil, cruel and vile villains in the fictional universes from films, tv shows, anime, cartoons and video games into a one on one battle where there can only be one victor! The combatants will have access to all of their standard and native abilities and any weapon that they can bring with them into the arena. The battle will be concluded one one combatant is rendered unable to continue, forfeits or dies. There is no time limit and the arena is an endless dimension with random environments.

Both are living examples of mankind's attempt to enter the threshold of God through science; Both are walking reasons why such attempts are always bad ideas; Both are powerful and rightfully feared masters of nearly limitless abilities; and both are famous characters in the anime realm.

But only one can emerge victorious in today's Darkest Duel:

**Tetsuo**

VS

**Mewtwo**

I'm Thaeonblade and with me are guest co-hosts, street punk **_Kaneda Shotaro_** and Team Rocket's _Meowth_ to give us a wider perspective on these walking psychic powerhouses.

**_Change that to pipsqueck and that'll do it for Tetsuo._**

_I'm getting paid for this gig right?_

No.

_THEN WHY AM I EVEN HERE?_

Because you won't get any milk if you leave.

**_If it's really even milk..._**

Kaneda...

**_THAT'S MR. KANEDA TO YOU PUNK!_**

Let's just get this started...

**Preface: The Combatants**

Tetsuo

Born: 2004

Age: 15

Species: Human

Sex: Male

Weight: Thin or Slim

Height: Short

Affiliations: Himself, Kaneda's biker gang (formerly)

**Background:**

The second principal character of Akira, Tetsuo is shown as a black sheep in a thrill seeking biker gang. More of an introvert, Tetsuo quietly suffered from a deeply rooted inferiority complex towards his best friends since preschool, Kaneda.

_**He really liked my bike, I guess he saw it as some symbol of strength or not needing anyone else. I wish I could've helped him before that freak from the labs showed up.**_

_What freak?_

_**Some kid named Takeshi, an esper with psychic powers. After meeting him, Tetsuo started getting his own psychic powers and they just kept growing. It also did something to his mind, when someone who wants power suddenly gets it...they become scary people.**_

With his newfound power, Tetsuo declared a one-man war on anyone in his way. The resultant slaughter resulted in the deaths of many rival gang members, numerous scientists and army personnel. As he fought, he began to wean himself off of specifically designed pills that were meant to surpress the growth of his powers. Eventually his powers grew too great for him to control which resulted in the creation of a giant...flesh...fetus...thingie...

**_Don't look at me, I don't know what happened!_**

_Then what happened?_

**_Then Tetsuo got absorbed by this blue ball of light and I guess he made another universe somewhere else...I DON'T KNOW!_**

_Is the Manga any clearer?_

Only barely, while much more fleshed out as far as plot, characters and story is concerned...there's a few things that still remain confusing.

_One of those anime I guess?_

**_Says the cat from a show where the hero stays 10 for over fifteen years!_**

_IT'S MARKETABLE!_

**Skills and Abilities:****  
**

Prior to receiving his powers, Tetsuo was an introverted member of a biker gang where he was a competent though often off-focus biker.

_**Can't believe that Tetsuo ever clabbered anyone.**_

_Where was your parents?_

_**Parents?! You're funny Meowth!**_

After being inducted into the psychic program, Tetsuo quickly developed his powers to the point where they could easily rival the titular character, Akira. His powers primarily manifest in the form of psychokinesis which focuses more on projecting his powers into the physical world rather than the mind like telepathy. One way of projecting this power is through the usage of a thin barrier that can deflect incoming attacks. He can additionally halt the movement of speeding tank rounds and jets with minimal strain.

_**I wonder if he's constipated, cause most of the time he gets this look like he's crapping a rock. Most of the time he just blows up whatever's going after him or whatever's in the way. He lifts stuff up and crushes it; pushes it away with the force of a hurricane or just outright crushes things till they die or explode.**_

_What's the biggest thing that this guy has crushed?_

**_A satellite that hovered in orbit._**

_HOW DID HE GET UP THERE?!_

Despite his inexperience, Tetsuo has been known to improvise on the fly. For instance, he used his powers to cloak himself as he flew out of the earth's atmosphere and attacked SOL after he'd lost his arm. Using his psychokinesis, he can use surrounding debris to construct a working replacement limb. Oh yeah and as I mentioned before, Tetsuo can use his powers to levitate through the air to accelerate or de-accelerate his fall.

**_The little sucker has even been to the moon._**

_What did he do there?_

**_He punched it and left a crater!_**

_Neat..._

**Accomplishments and Kill Count:****  
**

Tetsuo's power growth has impressed ever authority on the matter, allowing Tetsuo to even rival his predecessor Akira.

_**The kid wasted about half of the city by the time he was done, including the Army, that old woman psychic...those shriveled up kids even when it was three on one and a giant satellite...**_

_So how'd you beat him?_

**_Cause I'm awesome._**

In fact, it's been implied that Tetsuo's total energy would not only rival Akira's, but has the potential to equal the energy of the big bang...creating an entirely new universe in the process.

**Weaknesses:****  
**

Though a powerful telekinetic monster, the stability of Tetsuo's abilities flux according to his mental stability and his stamina. If he overuses his powers or becomes mentally unstable then he'll turn into a giant flesh fetus thingie that randomly absorbs anything around it. While in this form, Tetsuo has no conscious control over himself and is extremely vulnerable to just about any attack since he's only muscle and tissue. In addition, he also absorbs the pain of anything that he captures and kills which will further unhinge him.

_**Tetsuo's a cocky little bastard too and I bet he doesn't know how to really use his powers. Why else could I beat him with one laser when earlier an entire line of soldiers couldn't hit him with that same weapon?**_

_Cause your voiced by the Black Ranger?_

**_By the who?_**

Tetsuo also has little defense to no defense even with his barrier. The barrier is only effective when Tetsuo is aware of the threat and since Tetsuo isn't the brightest apple in the bunch, he tends to get surprised a lot. In addition, his makeshift replacement limb doesn't heal the original wound and will only cause more physical and mental pain. His greatest defense is an overwhelming offense and this leaves him as a somewhat tunneled combatant.

_Who needs defense when you can crush a tank with your mind?_

_**And that's why you haven't caught a kid and his mouse...**_

_I HATE THESE TWERPS!_

**Mewtwo**

Born: Recently

Age: No more than a few years old

Species: Artifically Engineered Psychic Pokemon

Sex: Unknown

Weight: 2 meters

Height: 269 lbs.

Affiliations: Team Rocket (formerly), Himself, Pokemon clone colony

**Background:**

A feline/humanoid telepath, Mewtwo is one of the first Pokémon created by science.

_Mewtwo was created from a fossil of Mew as part of a secret Team Rocket experiment to clone Pokemon and people. But Mewtwo was the only who survived though he was forced to forget about his memories of the other clones. The scientist who created him dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon. _

**_He succeeded I guess, where's he now?_**

_Dead._

Soon after his birth, Mewtwo didn't appreciate being a scientific whim and decided to blow up his birth laboratory along with all of the scientists inside. Afterwards, he briefly joined Team Rocket to learn to control his powers, but left upon realizing that Giovanni was a manipulative dick. So he returned to his birth island and transformed it into a large castle where he housed a perfected cloning device for the intentions of creating a clone army to destroy the world of man.

_That's how I met him...The twerp and his friends were caught in Mewtwo's plan to lure Pokemon trainers to the island and then steal their pokemon to make more clones for his army. I even fought a clone of myself!_

**_Who won?_**

_We decided that fighting was wrong._

**_Isn't that the entire premise of your series?_**

_IT SOUNDS BETTER IN CONTEXT!_

After an encounter with his genetic parent Mew and seeing a better side of humanity from pokemon trainer Ash Ketchem, Mewtwo changed his mind and wiped the memories of the trainers so that him and his clones could find their place in the world. Eventually, Team Rocket tracked down Mewtwo and his clones but with timely help from Ash and company, Mewtwo was able to defeat the Rockets and wipe their memories of ever even creating Mewtwo.

_**He really likes mind-wiping people, doesn't he?**_

_Makes things simple really...Wish I could wipe the boss' mind and then I'll be Top Cat again!_

**Skills and Abilities:****  
**

Mewtwo's a Psychic Pokemon which means that psychic and fighting type attacks won't hurt him as much. The only thing that psychic's gotta worry about are Dark, Ghost and Bug Pokemon.

**_Bug Pokemon?_**

_I don't get it either..._

Statistically, Mewtwo was the most powerful pokemon in the series until Later Generations introduced literal dieties in Pokemon form. Even then, Mewtwo is still only equaled by few other legendaries such as Lugia, Ho-Oh, Reshirom and Zekrom and only surpassed by two pokemon: Kyurem and Arceus. Even then, the statistical difference between them is less than 50.

_**Who are Kyurem and Arceus?**_

Kyurem's Dragon/Ice type pokemon that can be spliced with the DNA of Reshirom or Zekrom and Arceus' the Pokemon equivalent of God.

_**So only God can beat this guy and it'll still be a close fight? NICE!**_

Due to a few confusing inconsistencies between the Pokemon anime and the video game, gauging Mewtwo's approximate level is somewhat difficult. In the game, the player can find him in the Cerulean Cave at level 70. But seeing as that anime Mewtwo blew up an entire facility by getting pissed off, I'd say that he was at least 70 at the time. Also considering the number of feats that he accomplishes without any real effort on his part, Mewtwo could easily be level 100 even in his debut movie.

_Mewtwo's one of the strongest pokemon on the planet, even the twirp's Charizard's flamethrower got blocked by a barrier. Mewtwo used his power to make a storm around his island and brainwashed the local Nurse Joy to make Brock jealous. Later he wiped the memories of everyone who'd been on the island except for him, Mew and his clones._

**_So how do you remember him now?_**

_Thaeonblade hit me really hard...a lot..._

**_Hardcore!_**

In addition to these great displays of power, Mewtwo possesses the ability of flight through psychic levitation which he use at great velocity and maneuverability. His primary movelist includes a simple yet powerful burst of Psychic energy known as Psychic; The Counter move which deals back double the damage of a physical attack which he can channel through his barrier; Barrier which increases his defense and allows him to deflect attacks; Disable to disallow a random ability within his opponent; Shadow Ball, a Ghost type attack that rarely misses and has a 20% chance of lowering the opponent's defenses; and Recover, an ability that allows it's user to recover up to 50% of their health. With Confusion, Mewtwo psychokinetically whirls the opponent in front of it around, and lets the opponent land clumsily on the ground, doing some minor damage in the process. Mewtwo can additionally use Teleport to quickly vanish and reappear in a different location assuming that Mewtwo can visualize the destination.

_Mewtwo's Special Ability, Pressure makes any attack targeted at the ability-bearer twice as much energy whether it hits or not. So if you're facing this guy then don't miss cause Mewtwo's attack and special attack are it's strongest stats along with speed. So this guy can move pretty quickly around the field and let me tell ya...I'm glad that I was never on his bad side..._

**_Didn't he try to kill you once?_**

_I'm one of his best friends now..._

_**Then why don't you try capturing one of his clone pokemon?**_

_And end up like the twerp in the First Movie? No way!_

**Accomplishments and Kill Count:****  
**

Despite only being a few years old, Mewtwo has a near-genius level intellect. With it he was able to quickly master his own powers for lethal effect with minimal effort as seen with his manipulation of both the human mind and weather patterns. He was further able to perfect the very cloning technique that birthed him and stabilized it so that it could be used on a mass-production level without any defective results as opposed to his own creation which he only had a 1 in 5 chance of surviving.

_He also created custom pokeballs that can freely levitate in the air and pursue their targets without stopping! Those things could withstand attacks and even capture pokemon while they're in their own pokeballs._

Since Mewtwo rarely fights himself, his kill count isn't all that high. The only on-screen victories that we've witnessed is him effortlessly levitating a herd of Tauros into the air; curb-stomping a Machamp; an Alakazam; and Gary's Arcanine and Nidoking with little effort. He was also able to tie against the much older and experienced Mew in his debut movie.

_**He's only the only pokemon in the series to actually kill someone! Especially that stupid kid with the pikachu...**_

_If only the twerp had stayed dead..._

**_Do you really mean that?_**

_Nah! If anything happened to the twerp then I'd be out of show business!_

**_You'd just find another kid to stalk..._**

_We're not stalking the twerp! We want his pikachu!_

**_THEN FIND A RAICHU! Aren't those things way stronger?_**

_TELL THAT TO THE THREE RAICHU'S THAT THE TWERP'S PIKACHU BEAT! AND THAT REGICE! AND THE LATIOS!_

_**Then why not just shoot the kid and take his pokeballs?**_

_4 Kids won't let us..._

_**Aren't they bankrupt?**_

**Weaknesses:****  
**

Though nigh invulnerable, Mewtwo is not without weakness. His defense and special defense aren't all that high and he takes twice the damage from Ghost, Bug and Dark-type attacks.

_His psychic abilities also aren't as effective against Steel or other Psychics. Dark Type pokemon don't even gotta worry about being hit because psychic attacks aren't effective at all to them._

**_So what makes something a dark type?_**

_If it's sinister or deceptive, most folk think that darkness always equals evil. But dark-type pokemon can still be good, they're just more pragmatic in battle and use abilities with harmful side effects. There's this one attack that lets all of the trainer's pokemon beat up one pokemon._

**_Aren't you supposed to be a kid's show?_**

_Kid's gotta grow up sometime._

The stats are in, the opponents are measured and now it's time for them to be thrown at each other. Only one can stand above the other is the most dangerous psychic in anime history and only one will emerge from their battle alive.

Which one will survive and claim victory? Will it be the world's most powerful psychic pokemon? Or the power-mad psychopath who punched a crater in the moon?

**PLACE. **

**YOUR. **

**BETS!**

_**F%$ that! I'm broke!**_

_Jessie and James spent all of our money on our latest scheme...and it didn't work..._

Sucks for the two of you...

**_Who are you betting on hotshot?_**

I'm not telling!

_You cheap little...you're just saying that so that you'll get a cut of the winnings from either one!_

I already do.

**_I'm getting my laser gun..._**

_No promises that I'll leave anything!_

Security...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Who will win between these psychics? Not that it matters, we're screwed other way!**


	2. The Duel: Clash and Conclusion

"HIGHWAY TO THE DANGERZONE!" Tetsuo Shima sang to himself while he and his girlfriend Kaori had a fun joyride on the open highway. A highway that was strangely vacant of rival gangs, other cars or even a speed limit sign.

"Tetsuo-kun...shouldn't we turn around and go home soon?"

"Don't worry about it Kaori! If anything happens then I'll protect you." Kaori smirked while Tetsuo gave her a peck on her cheek and allowed the bike to drive itself, "See! With my new powers, nothing will ever hurt us again-"

"TETSUO LOOK OUT!" At the last second, Tetsuo turned back to see that his bike was speeding towards a white feline/humanoid freak with glowing purple eyes. Cursing his luck, Tetsuo grabbed Kaori and waited for the impact...

* * *

"What is this place?" Mewtwo asked himself as he landed within an unfamiliar city that was strangely empty. He recalled flying over the skies of Unova to see about the rumors of a Bug/Steel legendary pokemon that he was supposed to face in an upcoming movie, but instead found a strange path that led him to this endless city.

"There is a power here..." Mewtwo said to himself before he teleported from the top of a skyscrapper and into the middle of an empty highway, "A great power...I must find it if I am to escape this place-" The Psychic Pokemon was pulled from his thoughts when a speeding motorcycle with two humans sped towards him with no intent on stopping.

"Humans..." Mewtwo boredly erected a barrier that the bike impacted against and exploded. When the fires spread upon that roadway, Mewtwo found that he saw no trace of the humans or their remains, "Odd...that explosion should have killed them."

"Hey buddy! What's the big deal!" Mewtwo turned to his right and saw one of the humans rising from out of the fire. The only notable features about the human was his spiky black hair, red cape and short stature, but Mewtwo saw something more beyond his mortal form, "I don't know what planet you're from...but on earth, we move for motorcycles!"

* * *

_"Earth? What is this...earth?"_ Tetsuo froze when he heard a voice speak in his mind while the freak remained where he stood, staring at Tetsuo without emotion or gesture, _"Is that where we are now? Or is that where you came from Tetsuo?"_

"Tetsuo?" Kaori asked as Tetsuo's teeth clenched from what this creature was doing or what he already knew, "Tetsuo? What's wrong?"

"Kaori...I want you to get out of here and find somewhere safe." Tetsuo stated as the fires began to waver, "I don't want this guy getting any ideas..."

"Tetsuo-" Kaori never finished her statement thanks to the blue energy that surrounded her and caused her to vanish from Tetsuo's sight.

"KAORI!" Tetsuo called out in vain, reaching towards the spot where his girlfriend had knelt and tightening his hand into a fist. He turned to the freak with a scowl, "What did you do to her!?"

_"I transported her to a place where she would be safe..."_ The creature stated, once more in Tetsuo's head as he began to snarl, _"Now we can discuss this situation that we are in without distraction-"_

"I'm not a talky person!" Tetsuo shouted as the entire section of the highway collapsed into cement and debris that rained down onto the city streets below. Tetsuo gracefully landed in the wrecked street as his foe levitated down, "You've got esp too?"

* * *

"You refer to the similarities in our powers Tetsuo?" Mewtwo inquired, watching as the human teen laughed as he met the pokemon's gaze like an animal preparing to pounce, "There is no need for a conflict between us."

"Afraid that you'll lose freak?"

"I am Mewtwo." Reaching out, Mewtwo grabbed the boy with his psychic power and held him in place while the human struggled, "Allow me to etch my name into your chest so that you never forget it!" With that Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball in the boy's direction, pausing with amazement when the boy not only broke out of his psychic grip, but also halted the Shadow Ball in place and allowed it to explode several feet away from the boy.

"You'd be better off with a pencil then pal!" Tetsuo shouted and went on the offensive, Mewtwo felt the air around him begin to compress and created a barrier to ward off the unseen force that this human was pressing upon him, "Not talking now, are ya?"

"I'll allow my actions to speak for me." Mewtwo answered as he teleported behind Tetsuo, as soon as the teen turned around, he was met with a point blank Shadow Ball that bore into his chest and threw him threw a nearby building as he screamed. On the other side of the building, Mewtwo appeared and watched while Tetsuo slammed into the counter-barrier that the pokemon had made around himself before telekinetically slamming the boy into the ground below, "Shall I speak louder?"

* * *

"I CAN HEAR JUST FINE!" Tetsuo roared and swiped out his arms, slashes of violent energy forced back the psychic pokemon as Tetsuo cried out. Multiple buildings were raised out of the ground and thrown towards Mewtwo as Tetsuo sadistically smiled. The pokemon stopped the buildings in place and allowed them to crumble into various pieces of cement, wood, glass and other components while Tetsuo fired a burst of power that threw the pokemon into one of the crumbling complexes.

"Now to wrap this up!" Tetsuo focused, causing the structure of the building to shake and compress upon itself until it became a smooth cylinder of rubble that Tetsuo allowed to fall to the ground. Smirking, the teen flew towards the cylinder and slammed his fist into it's side, causing the entire structure to explode as a white object was flown onto the other side of the city.

Seeing his target, Tetsuo flew through the debris in search of his target. For a feline freak, the teen found it surprisingly hard to actually find Mewtwo. Figuring that he was hiding in one of the buildings within this seemingly endless city, Tetsuo landed on a skyscraper and threw out his arms. At his command, every major structure in the district was levitated into the air and crushed under Tetsuo's power.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Tetsuo shouted to the sky, growing frustrated with the cat's seeming cowardice, "Come out and fight me like a man!"

_"But I am not a man."_ A battered Mewtwo appeared in front of Tetsuo and a small whirl of energy flew into Tetsuo's head. At first, the teen was surprised when he suffered no damage, but froze upon realizing that his flight had been disabled, ___"Go home child."_

* * *

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" Tetsuo shouted, destroying the entire building and throwing him into a frantic fall that he pulled Mewtwo into through his power. The pokemon was pulled down towards the falling teen who grabbed Mewtwo and bit his neck as the pokemon silently gasped in pain. Mewtwo desperately fired a ray of confusion into the boy's direction that seemed to tighten his psychic grip on the Pokemon while the ground grew closer to both of them.

Bracing himself, Mewtwo activated his barrier just before he and Tetsuo impacted into the city streets. Dazed though unharmed from the fall, Mewtwo teleported behind a wall of debris to quickly recover as much of his health as he could. The wall was lifted to reveal a more deranged Tetsuo with Mewtwo's blood and his own dripping from his mouth like a hungry beast.

"I'm gonna get you..." Tetsuo laughed as the entire area where Mewtwo had been standing was lifted into the air and just as quickly fell when something fortuitous happened. While focusing, Tetsuo's confusion caused his power to backfire on him and he randomly slammed his arm into the ground. Seeing an opening, Mewtwo teleported out of the falling debris and appeared on Tetsuo's side to fire a Shadow Ball. The boy attempted to erect a barrier with his outreached arm, but he instead elbowed his own crouch, allowing the Shadow Ball to impact Tetsuo's open hand.

_"You're as pathetic as the rest."_ Mewtwo mused after his Shadow Ball exploded behind Tetsuo while Tetsuo stared dumbfounded at the bleeding stump where his right arm used to be. Mewtwo waited while the teen cried out in raw emotion and pain. Pain that swiftly transformed into savage anger as Tetsuo began to laugh while steel and cement was pulled from the debris to form an arm upon the stump, _"That's smart..."_

"Smart? You wanna talk about smart!" As the arm was comprised of steel and metal, Mewtwo found that his barrier was not as effective in preventing it's flesh and metallic whip form from lashing across his chest and throwing him into a nearby parking lot, "Messing with me...messing with me...IS NEVER SMART!"

* * *

_"Raise your voice again child...I can't quite hear you."_ The freak taunted as Tetsuo snarled amidst his rage and his pain. He held his arm and focused to keep the wires within it from gripping onto the street on which he walked. Though he felt exhaustion creep upon him, Tetsuo collapsed the parking lot down upon itself and crushed it until it exploded. He then threw his arm into the ground and used his grip and his power to lift up the entire road and whip out towards where he saw his foe.

To his frustration, the freak teleported away from the attack and appeared on a building next to Tetsuo.

"STOP THAT!"

_"Stop what? We don't have to fight you know."_ Tetsuo fumed, debris and concrete rising around him as he finally break free of the freak's hold and flew into the sky as fast as he could. By the time that he had stopped, he was in space looking down upon the planet before he flew back down, building up his power as he did until the air around him became a compressed vacuum of psychokinetic energy that he was going to blow into that Mewtwo's face.

"You want me to stop?"

_"If only for your sake."_

"You want me to STOP?"

_"It would be advisable."_

"YOU WANT ME TO STOP!" Like a wave within a stirred ocean, the city rose and fell into pieces after Tetsuo impacted the earth. When the tidal wave of destruction and devastation was ended, Tetsuo was all that could be seen in the middle of a great crater.

"I stopped...happy?" Tetsuo asked with his victorious smile turning into a rabid snarl when Mewtwo levitated from the debris and landed upon the ground, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?"

"You're not trying hard enough..." He felt multiple bounds snap as Tetsuo screamed and fired another pulse of energy in the pokemon's direction. The battered, but recovering pokemon diverted the blast apart with his barrier as Tetsuo felt something throw him back onto the ground. He cried out in pain and hatred, his body convulsing like it had been hit by ten trains all at once.

As he tried to get up, Tetsuo felt his whole being expand while he lost all control of his body...

* * *

Mewtwo...was speechless...

His eyes widened in utter shock and astonishment at what was happening.

After directing the human's psychic energy against him, the teen's body suddenly expanded into an ever-growing giant of flesh, tissue, veins and muscle.

The sight of this creature disgusted and horrified Mewtwo.

It horrified him so much that he had to close his eyes to keep from looking at the growing monster. Even then, he could feel it's presence and hear the monstrous screams of a child who could not control his own power.

He had to silence this.

So with a barrier erected, Mewtwo felt the tendrils of the monster's flesh draw him into it's core while Mewtwo drew upon his power to keep the barrier strong. Within the creature's body, he could still hear that child scream out. Using the screams and sensing the boy's thoughts, Mewtwo guided himself to the part of the body that seemed to be it's nervous nexus.

In short, the closest thing that it had to a brain.

Then Mewtwo continued to focus on the thoughts of this creature, probing it's mind until he could find the most vulnerable part of it's ever expanding mental muscle. He had no fear of retaliation, even if the boy was aware of his presence he had no control over his body to properly react which freed Mewtwo to do what he had to do.

He released his power...

* * *

No longer sensing the boy's thoughts, Mewtwo opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by various chunks of muscle and flesh that had been left over from the psychic explosion that he had unleashed within his foe.

"I had no desire to take your life..." Mewtwo admitted, saddened that this boy was ended so violently, "But based on what I saw...I am certain that I did many people a favor by ending you."

With that, Mewtwo flew into the sky and teleported out of sight...

**KO!**

* * *

**Verdict:**

**Really? All I had to do was throw a grenade at Tetsuo's head and boom?**

_Good thing that there weren't any twerps to watch that!_

Tetsuo may have had more raw psychic energy than Mewtwo, but it came at a fatal price. The more that it increases, the more unstable that Tetsuo becomes mentally and physically. Plus, his straight forward tactics and emphasis on overwhelming power was unable to overcome Mewtwo's abilities.

_Since they're both psychics, Tetsuo's abilities were only half as effective on Mewtwo and vice versa. But Mewtwo was able to keep his head straight and figure out how to get around Tetsuo's power. Teleportation allowed him to keep Tetsuo on his toes and easily dodge his strongest attacks while Recover kept him in the game whenever he took a heavy hit. That Shadow Ball also helped out a lot since it would've done double damage to Tetsuo's body and had a chance of lowering his already pathetic special defense._

**But Tetsuo can punch a crater in the moon! How could that cat-freak stand up to that?**

Because Tetsuo's attack would only have been half as effective on a fellow psychic. Furthermore, Mewtwo's barrier absorbed more of the damage and what he did receive was patched up with Recover. Mewtwo's experience, mental capability, skills and adaptability were simply much higher than Tetsuo's which rendered his rising power into a double edged sword.

**Once Mewtwo had pushed him far enough, Tetsuo turned into...it.**

"It" seems to be a more powerful adversary, but it can only absorb what it could touch...allowing Mewtwo to use his barrier to prevent being absorbed and float to Tetsuo's brain. Once there, he released an explosive discharge of psychic energy to defeat his enemy once and for all.

_Mewtwo could blow up fortified strongholds without even trying, what chance did an oversized head have? Even if that didn't work, Mewtwo could just teleport "It" into outer space and let it freeze to death._

**Either way, Tetsuo was screwed when Mewtwo got into his head.**

Really?

**Breakdown:**

**Tetsuo**

+ Greater Raw Psychic Energy that constantly grows

+ Tremendous Offensive Capability

- Psychic Attacks only half as effective on Mewtwo

- Reconstructive abilities do not heal stumps from lost limps

- Weakening mental stability led to loss of control over powers

+ Barrier sufficient in warding most of Mewtwo's attacks

- Giant Flesh Fetus Form was a huge target

- Arrogance and mental issues easily exploited by Mewtwo

**Mewtwo**

- Psychic Power weaker than Tetsuo's

-/+ Psychic attacks only half as effective on Tetsuo until the latter's mental breakdown

+ Shadow Ball deals double damage to Tetsuo

+ Teleportation and Flight left Mewtwo more mobile

+ Recovery Ability was a valuable asset in surviving Tetsuo's offense

+ Greater experience and Mental Focus paid off in the long-term

-/+ Weak Defense easily made up for through barrier and other abilities

+ Pressure Ability further exasperated opponent's mental exhaustion

**The Winner:**

**Mewtwo**


End file.
